


Her Dark Paradise

by Sumire



Series: Finch/Grace [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like a dark paradise, no one compares to you." (from "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey) A story about Finch's love, Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I typed up. It was suppose to be a songfic but I kinda drifted away from that idea. Though, you should give Lana Del Rey's "Dark Paradise" a listen since I feel it's such a good Finch/Grace song, y'know? Hits you right in the feels, man.

The morning didn't bring comfort any more. In fact, it brought more pain than anything else. It brought pain because it meant another day _without him._ Without the man who was different from all the others. Whose smile was always so genuine, never a smile that was _just a smile._

Sure, he wasn't a "hot hunk" with amazing abs and lovely hair. He was more than that, so much more; a true gentleman. He was someone she could enjoy small talk with and never have to worry about.. anything, if her laughter was too loud and obnoxious or if she smiled too much or not enough. He gave off the feeling that made her feel like he wanted nothing more than to be with her (and oh, how true it was) no matter what.

Every day was different for her; there were good days, bad days, and horrible days. Days where she didn't feel like getting out of bed and if she did, she'd just go back minutes later and sob loudly into her pillow.

Today was a horrible day.

She cried herself to sleep the night before and woke up with a broken heart. She moved out of her bed in slow movements and did her morning ritual. She cried in the shower, she cried while brushing her teeth, she cried while she made herself some tea.

**_Tea._ **

No, she _sobbed_ as she made herself some tea. She was a coffee person, tea was _his_ thing.

_"Try a little bit, Harold."_  
 _"Coffee has such a bitter taste.."_  
 _"Please?"_  
 _"Alright." he said with a smile. He took a drink. "That's awful!"_  
 _She laughed at his expression. He smiled as he cleaned off his lips.  
_ _"Now, it's your turn. Try the tea."_

She took the very warm cup in her hands and went to sit by the big window in the kitchen to look out the window.

Rain was pouring down, gently hitting the small bay window and a brand-new sob filled her as pain formed once more. Her eyes filled up with tears as she remembered that walk in the park.

_"I hope it rains on our wedding day."_  
 _"That's an odd request, Grace."_  
 _"Well, they say if it rains on your wedding day, you'll have a long and happy marriage."_  
 _"Anyone who marries **you** will have a long and happy marriage."_  
 _“Oh Harold!”_

The cup shattered into pieces when it fell to the floor. Grace couldn't take it any longer and she cried every tear in her body as she felt her heart shattering. She curled up on the cushion of the bay window area as the rain continued to pour, sobbing louder than she had before.

_**Today would have been their wedding day.** _


End file.
